Love Me Tender
by A Grayer Shade of Gray
Summary: Sarah, daughter of Marlene Tannen by her first marriage, goes back in time and finds out why her step-father, Biff, is such an ass hole. In doing so she learns more about him, her mother, and herself. M for lang, violence and sex. FINALLY DONE! Please R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Default Chapter**

"Damn it, Marlene," Biff shouted, cursing his wife. "I thought I told you to have dinner on the table when I got home. Jesus, you're useless."

Marlene, Biff's wife of five years, recoiled from her husband as he shouted, throwing a beer bottle through the air at her head. She moved just slightly to the left, letting the bottle hit the wall, leaving a dent in the dry wall from the impact.

Sarah stuck her head out and winced as she saw her mother withstanding more unnecessary abuse at the hands of her second husband.

Sarah's father had died in a car accident when Sarah was only 10 years old. A year and a half later Sarah's mother, Marlene, started dating this man she knew, Biff Tannen. Within the year, they were married. Apparently they had gone to high school together. Sarah didn't like him, and apparently neither did one of the guys she went to school with, Marty McFly. Biff was a jerk, and Sarah would have preferred to drop out of school and get a job than live off this bastard's money.

"Sarah!" he shouted, a loud, booming voice. He stalked towards her room and she slammed the door shut and tried to hold it. He opened the door as the 145 pound 18 year old girl was nothing in comparison to his huge hulking mass. "Damn it, Sarah, get out here!" he pushed harder and Sarah was flung into the wall.

"Biff no!" Marlene shouted, begging for her daughter's safety. "Biff, she's only a child!" the frantic mother grabbed her husband's shoulders, trying to pull him away from her. It was even more useless than Sarah's fighting back, Marlene was barely 120 pounds soaking wet.

Biff easily threw his wife to the ground and snatched his step daughter up, dragging her out into the living room by her hair. "She might only be a kid, but she sure gets around, eh?" he breathed down onto her neck and all Sarah could smell was alcohol. "You're a looker, just like your mom, kid. Too bad you've got her sense of self worth, eh? Could be a real hot ticket, sweet cheeks."

Biff released his death grip on her hair and Sarah fell to the ground, scrambling to get onto her feet. Her arm stretched behind her for balance. Bad move. A rock solid grip attached itself to her wrist and pulled her into him. "A little slut too, just like mom," Biff grinned like the pervert that he was. His free hand cupped her ass and gave it a hard and rough squeeze. He leaned in. Sarah smelt the booze on his breath and recoiled, only feeling the rough grip on her ass and another tangled in her hair. "Gimme a kiss..."

"Ow, damn it Biff! Get your paws off me," Sarah protested the violation of her body, trying to get away. She wriggled a hand up between their bodies and tried to push him away. It didn't work. He still had a grip on her wrist, but with his free hand he slapped her hard across the face. He released his grip and she collapsed to the ground.

The world swirled around her. Colours and lines blurred into one and she fell off her feet as Biff stepped over her. "Not even worth my time. The pair of you," he growled and headed into his room

Marlene knelt beside Sarah and helped her daughter into a seated position. "I better get you some ice," Marlene said when her daughter had enough balance to stay seated on her own.

'You'd do better to get me a gun,' she thought to herself. She hated this. She wasn't going to put up with this anymore. She refused to. Of course, she thought that every time this happened, which was getting more and more frequent. Sarah was becoming tired with just thinking these things.

'Next time,' she thought to herself. "Next time," she repeated out loud as her mother returned with an ice pack.

"What about next time, dear?" Marlene put the ice against a bruise that was already coming out on her cheek.

"Next time I won't let him hurt you," the young girl felt the touch of her mother against her forehead. "Mom... I'm serious. Next time I'm not going to take it..."

"Aw, darling, I know how you feel," her mother kissed the young girl's forehead. "But if it weren't for Biff, darling, we wouldn't have all the things we do."

"Like what, Mom?" Sarah was starting to get angry with her mother's apathy. "Concussions and broken bones?"

"Keep your voice down, sweet heart..."

Sarah slumped back and sighed. It was impossible. Her mother was in love with the jerk, despite all natural thoughts of self preservation. Sarah was starting to resent the woman for that. She was starting to resent a lot of things; Biff and his alcohol abuse, not to mention the abuse that he put Sarah and her mother through; Her mother for sitting there and taking it. And even herself for not doing anything; she was old enough, she could leave, but she was worried what Biff would do to her mother if she did.

Her concussion was starting to kick in and she slipped back, feeling sleepy. Sarah fell closed her eyes and let the black calm of sleep take over. Even with the danger of going into a coma, it would be better than living one more day with that alcoholic rapist pervert Biff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter Two**

The next morning Sarah woke up... Sadly. Biff had already left for work, a small miracle, as had her mother. Sarah showered, dressed and headed to school.

One of the reasons Biff didn't like her was her obviously "under him" dress. She wore torn jeans, even though he bought her new ones. Baggy shirts bought from a thrift store, even though he bought her designer names. He'd bought the latest trends in jeans and jackets, even high end underwear for the young girl; she'd sold most of the clothes and burnt most of the underwear. Some of it, the stuff that wasn't too skanky, was made with high quality material, and cut well, so naturally the fit and feel... Well, as long as Biff thought she had burnt everything, there wasn't anything wrong keeping a set, was there? She didn't exactly have the money to go out and buy her own lingerie.

Dressed in her torn, faded black jeans, fishnet stockings underneath and a pair of ox blood Docs, a black leather biker jacket and a black tank top, Sarah walked out of the house. She slung her World Famous back pack over her shoulder and put her Walk-Man on. Humming along to Iron Maiden, Sarah made her way to school.

"Good ol' 1985," she muttered, pulling the head phones from her ears and tucking them into her backpack. She slipped in through a side door, flattening against the wall as she saw Strickland patrolling the hall.

"Slacker!" the man's voice boomed. Her eyes went wide and her back straightened. "Mr. McFly," Sarah sighed with relief when he gave another identity other than hers for the 'slacker' comment.

Marty stammered over his excuse as to why he was late for several minutes. Sarah was tempted to laugh, but she didn't. They were friends, not in the friendliest sense of the word, of course, but they knew each other. Sarah and Jennifer were extremely close when they were little, then one went pop and the other turned rock and it has never been the same. Until Marty came along.

Both girls had a thing for his bad boy appearance, but of course they couldn't both have them, could they? Sarah was too rough for him, she assumed, but Jennifer was just the right type and the two seemed to be very much in love. Sarah was alright with that. Marty and her were still friends.

Marty and Strickland had finished their conversation and each had taken off on their own way.

"A little late for home room, aren't ya Mar?" Sarah said turning around the corner and almost colliding with the smaller boy. That was another reason she thought they would never actually make it as a couple. She stood almost a foot taller than him, and did not like the idea of looking down on her date.

"Hey Sarah..." Marty said a little out of breath.

"In a hurry?" she asked, leaning against the bank of lockers which lined the brick work of the hallway. She put a piece of lose hair behind her ear and watched him with scrutinizing, onyx lined eyes.

"Uh, no, not really. I've got all the time in the world," Marty smiled. It was a knowing smile. He had something up his sleeve, and he wanted to tell her, he just didn't know quite yet.

"Really?" Sarah smiled slyly. She had ways of making him tell her things. She wasn't above telling him stores about how she and Jennifer used to bathe together when they were really little. To which, he would reply, he wished they still did it and that he was invited. She would then reply with something sarcastic, such as 'In your dreams' or 'Maybe... But you gotta...' and she'd get her way. "Care to share?"

"Uh, oh no."

"You know you do," she smiled and gave him a quick wink.

"I'm going to stick with my no answer. I've gotta get to class, and you should go too," and with that Marty was off, and still hadn't told her. He skipped away down the hall, dodging Strickland down a hall and running into his classroom.

Sarah took her time but eventually made it. The class was Fashion, so it wasn't exactly the hardest class in the world and she was already a month a head of the class and it was only October. October 13th, to be exact...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter Three**

After school Sarah followed Marty from school to Doc Brown's "lab". It was a house which had been cleaned out of all non-weight bearing walls to make for more space. There was also a larger garage added on to it. Marty went in through a side door. Sarah crawled in through a window.

Inside, Doc Brown was talking about some "Space Time Continuum" and Marty appeared to be spacing out. Probably day dreaming about playing with that huge amp that took up nearly an entire wall on one half of the room. Sarah was a sci-fi nerd, so she had some idea of what the Doc was talking about, but time travel? That couldn't happen.

"Doc, this is heavy..." Marty said, snapping out of his day dream. He liked that word, a lot. Hell, Sarah would bet that in twenty-five years he'd still be saying it, and she'd win too.

The two men left the house and Sarah crawled out of her hiding spot. She heard a whimpering and saw a rather large dog walk up to her and start sniffing her Doc's. "Uh..." she looked down and hoped that the beast wouldn't start to bark. He didn't. He was just a sucker for attention, which she gave him.

"Aw, aren't you a good doggie? And so hairy, you remind me of my last boyfriend... But I think you have drool less," she laughed at her own joke as there was no one else present to do so and smiled. "Anyways mutt, I'm here looking for something. I don't know what... But I'll find it..." That sentence ended up sounding much better in Sarah's (and my) head.

Sarah began her search and found nothing that was all too interesting in most of the house. There was an abnormal amount of clocks, but for a man like Brown, it didn't strike her as odd, or at least it wasn't odd enough.

It took her an hour, and still she found nothing. Not a thing in the house that was of interest. "Well, shaggy, looks like we'll head into the garage, eh?" she looked down at the dog who scampered away at the calling of a bell. She shrugged. "Pavlovian pooch," she muttered pulling open the door the garage.

An AMC Deloraen sat. "Sweet," she said, walking around the front. It didn't seem like the regular, off the line model. And what the Hell were those things at the back. 'No matter,' she thought as she climbed into the driver's seat and searched the dash board for the keys.

"A-ha!" she said, snatching them from the dash. She inserted the key into the ignition and turned it on. It gave off a throaty purr and she smiled. "Why don't we take you for a little run, eh princess? The guys'll never even know..."

Sarah got out of the car and opened the garage. Carefully she backed out, stalling once as she wasn't exactly the best with a standard transmission yet. She was working on it though. Biff still had his '49 Ford in storage. If there was one bright side to that man, it was that when he was courting her mother, he had shown her everything there was to know about that car. It was probably the only thing they had ever, and would ever share. A love for that damned car.

Sarah flicked a couple switches, trying to find the radio and a set of glowing clocks came on. One was red, one was green and one was orange. The red clock read October 12th, 1955. "I think the Doc's gotta set his clocks..." she muttered to herself as she sped off down the street and took the car out onto the high way.

"How fast can you go, sweetie?" she talked to the car. 50, 55, 60, she put her foot harder on the gas, 70, 80. "Oh baby, let's try 90..." she shifted into fourth, praying that the car didn't stall and the speedometer kept rising. 85, 86,87... 88.

BANG!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chapter Four

Sarah came out of a blistering and fearful time jump down a bumpy dirt road outside where Hill Valley would be in 1985, but had yet to expand. The dirt road was bumpy and it took Sarah a minute to catch herself and get back on track and keep the powerful car on the road.

"What the...!" she said when she finally got the car safely stopped, pulled behind a large billboard. She got out of the car and walked around, reading the front of the billboard.

"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore..." she said, stepping back. "Coming soon, Hilldale?" She shook her head, looking over the field that held the house she lived in and much more. There was nothing there...

She continued to stare at the board. According to the information on the "retro" billboard the project would be started in 1958... Started in 1958?

"I think this qualifies as a "heavy" situation," she said, feeling a little light headed and dizzy. What was going on?

She began walking towards "downtown," taking notice of the sedans and trucks that drove past her, all of them classic automobiles in mint condition. She was starting to get the feeling that the billboard wasn't a prank, that Doc really had built a time machine.

The way she saw it, she had two choices: Go back or stay and figure out what is going on. She could meet her mother, find out if she really was the spitting image of the other woman when she was younger, as Biff and many others had suggested.

Of course Sarah was going to pick the second option.

It was dinner time by the time she got into the minimal suburban sprawl of 1950s Hill Valley. She knew her first task would be getting some new clothes, jeans and Doc Martins wouldn't be appropriate for a woman in the fifties. Luckily this was still the time of hang drying laundry in the back yard.

Sarah snuck into a backyard, inspecting the line for something in her size and not too poodle-ish. She pulled down a black skirt, cardigan, white ankle and a white dress shirt; opting to keep her own under garments. What about shoes?

She caught sight of a pair of Mary Jane's sitting outside the back door. "Be quick," she whispered to herself, sneaking up under the windows and grabbing them, ducking back out of the backyard and onto the street as fast as she could, tucking her armful of black clothing in a bush for safe keeping.

She pulled her black hair into a high ponytail and felt confident that she looked sufficiently trendy for the times. She did not know what she planned on finding, but she was going to at least have a look around, maybe find out if Biff was always an ass hole.

She headed towards Hill Valley High School, thinking that in the 1980s the kids hang out around the school, there was no reason to think that it wouldn't be the same in the 1950s.

From across the campus courtyard she could see a student in black Ford, and she knew that she was looking at an 18 year old Biff Tannten immediately. The car was a dead giveaway. It was the one thing they had in common, and the one thing that was a happy memory for Sarah where he was concerned.

She had been told she was the spitting image of her mother when Marlene was younger, but nothing could prepare her for "Marlene!" a high pitched voice squealed from across the quad. Sarah turned, sure enough Marty McFly's mother, Lorraine Baines, came jogging over. During high school Marlene and Lorraine had been inseparable, except for a summer in Junior year that Marlene spent with family...

"Aren't you supposed to be _helping your sick aunt_?" Lorraine asked, leaning in and whispering in a way that made Sarah suspicious. Lorraine's eyes were on Sarah's stomach. "You didn't! Did you?"

"Did what?" Okay, now she was really confused. What the heck was going on here? Sarah knew that in junior year her mother had spent some time with her aunt in Colorado. Great Aunt Sophie was very sick, and had a new born baby to attend to, Marlene's cousin Jacob.

"Get an _abortion_?" Lorraine whispered, leaning in close and speaking so quietly the words were barely audible. "Your mom said you weren't due until March."

_Oh God,_ thought Sarah. _This is heavy!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chapter Five

So Sarah had learned two things so far in the hour she'd been in the past. 1) She was the spitting image of her mother at 18, just like everyone had always told her. 2) She had an older brother, her cousin Jacob was really her brother Jacob. As Marlene, Sarah had managed to get Lorraine to fill in as many gaps as she needed. It was widely believed that Biff was the father, yuck, but it explained a lot. It certainly made Marlene's emotional attachment to Biff, the only link to a child she was forced to give up, more sympathetic. On the other hand, it made his treatment of her far more reprehensible.

She had talked Lorraine into letting her stay at her house last night, as she didn't want her parents to know she was back yet. She was just visiting and would be leaving soon. Her aunt said she needed to come back, but "Marlene" really didn't want to miss the dance, one of the highlights of the social year. It would be quick and quiet.

A quick walk past Granma and Granpa's house showed they weren't even home, anyways. They had gone to Berkley, where he was an English professor. Score.

Speaking of the devil...

"Marlene" and Lorraine were walking down one of the main drags, heading the soda shop. It was still a popular hangout for kids in Sarah's time, but not in the way it was now. You could hear the sounds of early, bleached white, rock and roll chiming from the open door and the laughter of youth mingled with it.

"Hey there pretty girls, wanna ride?" Biff called from the driver's side of the car. "Still looking for a date for the dance next weekend. What... Marlene?" His voice jumped an octave as he looked at Sarah and she froze, eyes going wide.

He pulled the car to a stop and stared, a little open mouth, slack jawed and utterly astounded. He dared a careful glance at her belly and she took a step back from the car, tucking behind Lorraine a little. She was instantly a fearful child again under her bullish step-father.

"Boys, get out of the car," he ordered like an army drill sergeant.

"But Biff..." one of the guys began to protest.

"I said get out," he said once more in a tone Sarah knew meant business. "What are you, deaf? Get out!"

The three men clamoured out and into the street. He reached across and pushed the passenger's side door open. "Get in."

"I'm not going with you, Biff," said Lorraine. "And I'm not going to the dance with you either. I'm going with Calvin Klein."

Sarah was instantly confused about the CK thing; she never knew Marty's mom had an affair with Calvin Klein, but it wouldn't surprise her. While Sarah's mother was the one with the illegitimate teenage pregnancy, Marty's was the one known as "Loose Lorraine."

"Not you," Biff corrected, crooking a finger at Sarah. "Marlene, get in the car."

Her eyes were wide and she kept behind the shorter Lorraine, mutely shaking her head "No."

"Marlene, don't embarrass me, sweetheart," he continued, his voice getting more strained. "Get in the car."

She continued to stare wide eyed and terrified of Biff, the look easily interpreted by his friends and Lorraine. The men talked and whispered amongst themselves, speculating what Biff must have done to her to make her so fearful of him.

"Marlene, hurry it up," he said, urging her once more inside the coupe.

"You don't have to go with that ape," Lorraine said, turning to her "friend."

Sarah took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Yeah, I do..." she said. If Lorraine was right, Biff was the father of her half brother, Marlene's first child. Maybe she could get some more answers out of him? He'd know better than Lorraine's third and fourth hand gossip.

She slipped into the passenger's seat and smoothed her skirt down, closing the door. "I'll be fine," she said with a smile to Lorraine, but she wasn't fooling herself, or Lorraine.

"Come get me at the soda shop when you're finished," Lorraine called as Biff pulled away from the curb.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked, keeping her knees together and hands folded in her lap, trying to appear less tense than she actually was, the "Fake it 'Till you Make it" attitude.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Colorado," he said without looking at her, his cold eyes staring straight ahead. "You told me you were..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chapter Six

Sarah felt the fear curl in the pit of her stomach as she looked over at him. He didn't look mad though, he looked... Hurt? Biff Tannen? Hurt?

"Did you...?" his eyes flicked to her for a moment, looking at her flat belly and then up at her. "Did you... uh..."

"No," she said, covering her stomach. Thinking on her feet she continued, "I'm just not showing that much, is all. My aunt said because I'm still so small I could come back for the dance."

"Oh," Biff said.

They drove in silence to the home Biff shared with his grandmother. When they got to his house he got out, open the garage and he pulled the car into it. Sarah's heart was beating like a jackhammer in her chest and her hands were shaking so badly with fear she had to squeeze them in her lap just to hold still.

"I just want you to know, I'm sorry," he said in an uncharacteristically polite and apologetic tone, turning in his seat to look at her. "I know I told you it wasn't my first time, but it was. And I thought you couldn't... You know, get... On your first time."

His eyes were evasive; he looked at the upholstery, the walls, the ceiling, everything but her. She thought this really was something he should have said to her mother, and that by saying it all to Sarah, he's going to think he's told Marlene, and she's just going to be really confused when she finally returns from Colorado.

_ Super heavy_, she thought to herself.

"You're shaking, are you cold?" he asked, taking her hands in his. "I just... I want you to know, if you need money... I don't have a lot, but I'll get a job. I'll sell my car..."

Sarah looked at him, utterly speechless. This was a man who would sell her to a slave trader for beer money. This was the man who beat and raped her mother on a regular basis. This is the father of her half brother Jacob, and he's offering to be a good Daddy? _Ultra heavy_, she thought.

"BIFF!" an old woman's voice called and he let go of her hands instantly.

"Stay here and be quiet," he whispered to her.

"Who're you talking to out there?" the voice croaked.

"No one, Grandma, it's the radio," he shouted back.

"Get in here," she commanded.

"I'll be right back," he whispered to her as he jumped over the driver's door and walked around the car to the house entrance, stopping to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't go anywhere."

Sarah blushed deep red and found herself speechless. 1980s Biff had kissed her many times, each time leaving her feeling greasy and used. This one was... different. First off it wasn't drunken, which was a plus. And it was... tender? Biff?

"Heavy," she muttered quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chapter Seven

Sarah waited quietly in the passenger's seat of the coup and for a good five minutes it was all quiet in the house. Then there was a slap sound, followed by the muffled voice of the old woman screaming.

_He did not just hit the old lady_, Sarah thought to herself. Unable to sit idly by while he abused his grandmother Sarah got out of the car and crept into the house.

Another smacking sound, but as she drew closer to the confrontation, she could distinctly tell it wasn't Biff who was the abuser. She peeked around a corner to see the old woman standing over a prone Biff, hitting him with a rug beater. Sarah covered her mouth, but was unable to look away.

"Did I raise you like that, you miserable little boy?" she shouted, hitting him across his back. "To sleep around with unclean girls. To get with loose women? What would God say?"

"I'm sorry Grandma," he said, a whimpering, simpering boy, not the dominant bully Sarah was used to at home. It certainly explained where all of his anger towards women came from...

"I don't care if you're sorry. You have to learn," the old crow hissed, beating him again with the cleaning apparatus. It whistled through the air before cracking across his back. To his credit, he didn't scream, but the anguish in his face made Sarah want to. "God doesn't care if you're sorry," she wacked him again and again.

The beating went on until the old woman was out of breath, with Biff taking it all without scream or fighting back, though he was fully able to overpower the old bat.

"Get cleaned up," she said with a disparaging tone. "You're a disgrace to the Tannen name, and so are your bastard and that whore of a mother. Your father would be so disappointed in you. It's no wonder your mother abandoned you to my care. I wouldn't want you either. No one wants you. Not even that tart you knocked up. She went half way across the country to get away from you." The old woman spat on his face and walked away.

Cold words and they struck Biff harder than Sarah would have thought they could. He looked hurt, and truly ashamed. When the old woman was gone he took out a handkerchief and wiped the spit off his face.

Sarah couldn't move, she was full of fear and shared hurt for the man in front of her. She understood him better than ever right now; it didn't make what he did right, not by a long shot, but it did help her understand why he was the way he was. Why he treated her mother the way he did.

She lingered too long in the hallway; when she turned to leave it was already too late, Biff had seen her.

The old woman had gone up stairs already, and Sarah decided to risk trying to run back to the garage, but Biff was faster than her. He caught her by the upper arm and spun her around as he had done at home, in a future he was unaware of, many times.

He spun her around and pushed her into the wall, pinning her painfully against the fake wood panelling. Her eyes looked up at him, full of fear; his stared back at her, full of shame.

"I..." he started to speak but she cut him off with an unplanned, ill advised move.

Sarah leaned in and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Chapter Eight

Her eyes fluttered shut and his hands melted against her arms, caressing rather than imprisoning. Her heart was thudding in her chest, and she could feel his own pulse racing in his lips. He was clumsy in the way teenagers who weren't confident with themselves were, his hands fumbling up her shoulders, cupping her face before allowing her to break the kiss.

They stood silent for a moment, both breathing hard. Her chest rose and fell against his as he stared down on her.

"I won't tell anyone," she whispered to him. "Not a soul."

"Thank you," he whispered back. He planted another soft kiss on his lips before leaning against her, pinning her to the wall, his chin resting almost above her head.

"How...?"

He cut her off, "I don't want to talk about it, Marlene. Please."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist. In 1985 Biff was doughy, and lazy, and wore ill fitting ugly polyester track suits. In 1955 he was fit, his body sculpted with muscle from football, and he wore fitted trousers and button down shirts. Sarah hated to admit it, but in 1955 Biff was kind of a hottie.

Amid that under that button downed shirt, however, Sarah could feel something wet and sticky; he was bleeding.

"You're bleeding," she offered. "Let me help."

He nodded and guided her to a small powder room on the main floor. There was a razor and pomade and the room smelt powerfully of Biff's cologne; it was obvious this was one of his spots in the century home.

There was barely enough room for the two of them, but they made it work. She put down the lid on the toilet and sat on it, while Biff knelt with his back to her. He unbuttoned his shirt and it fell away from his shoulders. Sarah couldn't help but see how beautifully he was put together, but also how scarred his back was. Some of the scars were just barely visible, obviously very old. The woman must have been beating him for some time.

She dabbed a damp cloth along the bloodied welts tenderly, reminded of the times she had tended to the wounds he had inflicted on her mother.

"How long has this been going on?" she finally asked, keeping her voice to a whisper.

"It's always been like this," he said dismissively. "And she's right. I should have been more careful. Not right that you're... well, you aren't what she said you are." He blushed, stumbling over his words like the clumsy teenager he was.

"She's not right," Sarah ventured. Maybe she was right about the man he was going to turn into under this treatment, but the boy kneeling in front of her, bleeding and battered... If the old woman was right, it was only because she had made him this way.

"You can't tell a soul about this, Marlene," he said, a bit of the old Biff shinning through. His voice was getting colder as he recovered from the abuse, preparing to turn into the abuser once again. "I'm serious."

"Your secrets are safe with me," she whispered to him, closing her eyes and placing a gentle kiss behind his ear. "It's a boy," she said, thinking maybe that knowing he's going to have a son might perk up the super masculine man child.

"Really?" he asked, turning around with the excitement reserved specifically for this kind of thing. "How could you know that?"

_Uh... Smooth move_, she thought to herself. "Just a feeling," she said, putting a hand on her belly.

He still scared her, to be honest. Sarah just couldn't make the connection between the bully he was in her world and the boy sitting on the bathroom floor in front of her.

"Lorraine's going to wonder where you are and what I'm doing to you," he said, turning and pushing his way just a little forcably between her legs. His shoulders parted her knees as he looked up at her. Sarah could see how her mother could have fallen for him. He was an asshole, that's for sure, no doubt, but he could also be pretty damn charming, and no one can argue that at 18 Biff Tannen was anything but good looking.

She smiled at him, his warm hand creeping up her knee, inching further and further under the hem of her skirt. "Biff..." she said in a warning tone, putting her hand on his. She was starting to worry about the way he was starring at her, after all, this was her future step-father. She should not, under any circumstances, sleep with her future step father, and the father of her half brother.

"What sweetheart?" he asked, his warm thumb stroking the inside of her thigh. "Are you afraid? You're shaking."

_Deathly! Terrified! Horrified! Petrified! _

She pushed back against the toilet seat, but found herself trapped. She could scream, alert the abusive grandmother and probably send Biff for another beating, or she could try to turn the situation around.

"I'm ... I can't," she whispered.

"I'll be gentle," he said, pushing higher on his knees and peeling her skirt back up over her thighs.

Sarah was really shaking now. She was a virgin. This was not how she imagined her first time would be. On darker days she had been pretty sure this is who would take her virginity, but she had no concept that he would be anything more than a lumbering, slobering drunk when it happened.

"Didn't it feel good before?" he whispered, his lips tracing a line up her inner thigh, his eyes looking up at her from the fringe of her skirt.

Sarah's natural reaction was split between screaming and running away, and giving into the pleasure.

But really... How much trouble could it cause?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chapter Nine

"I can't," she urged again, trying to gently pry his hands from her legs.

"C'mon, Marlene," he pleaded, almost begging.

Biff Tannen, begging for sex? _Oh Jesus_, Sarah thought to herself. _This might get a whole lot uglier before it gets better._

"BIFF!" the old woman's voice screamed from upstairs.

_Saved by the crone_, Sarah thought, trying not to sigh too loudly as Biff removed his hand from her skirt, pulling the edge of the fabric back down over her knees.

He stood up and adjusted the front of his trousers; obviously little Biff had got some movement out of their encounter. "What is it, Grandma?" he shouted back to the old woman.

"I need you to go get milk," she shouted back.

"In a minute," he replied.

"Clean yourself up and get some milk," the old bat paused. "Now! Before the stores close!"

He looked down at Sarah and shrugged. "I'm sorry," he whispered, reaching out and cupping her cheek with his left hand. "I'm going to go grab a shirt; meet me back in the garage and I'll take you back."

Sarah nodded numbly.

"And again," he turned cold once more. "Don't tell anyone. I swear, Marlene, I don't know what I will do if you tell a soul about what happened, but you won't like it."

She swallowed and nodded, her eyes large and innocent.

"God you're beautiful," he said once more before leaving her.

Soon as he was gone she turned around and flipped the lid of the toilet up, puking into the bowl. A combination of nerves, fear, confusion, Hell, every emotion Sarah could think of.

_What on Earth are you thinking? _She scolded herself. _This is Biff we're talking about here? And you let him put his hand up your skirt? What would have happened if he had flipped the skirt high enough to see those red panties that he bought you for Christmas last year? Not that he'd know he bought them, but what would he think?_

She shook the thoughts out of her head and collected herself. Sarah rinsed her mouth out and cleaned up, sneaking past the old woman listening to a radio drama in the front sitting room. The sun was starting to go down; Biff was right, Lorraine was going to be wondering what was taking so long.

"Let's go," said Biff as he walked past Sarah, grabbing her arm.

They climbed into the convertible coupe, whose top Biff never seemed inclined to put on, and headed back towards the centre of town. Biff would drop "Marlene" off at the soda shop and go home with Lorraine, get milk and return home to his abusive "care" giver.

"So, you and Lorraine," he said with a smirk Sarah knew all too well. It was the smirk he got whenever he thought Sarah was going out to a party to get drunk and engage in reckless teenage sex. In this case, she could only assume he was thinking of the not-yet-showing mother of his unborn child and the girl of his dreams, in gauzy, lacy, frilly, 1950s pin-up style lingerie, giggling and having a pillow fight. ... Or worse.

"Grow up," she said with a roll of her eyes. "You know, I could really ruin you by telling people."

"It'd ruin you more than me, sweet heart," he said, once again his detached self. "I'd be a stud; you'd be a whore."

He was right. In the ultra conservative 1950s, it was Marlene's fault she had given into temptation and allowed herself to get into this predicament, not Biff's for taking advantage.

"And don't act like you didn't want it," he added, looking over her. "Or you didn't enjoy it..." He paused for a minute. "You did enjoy it, right?" The tone of his voice said he had tried very hard to please Marlene when they had intercourse, but his insecurity made Sarah think that perhaps he either hadn't been as sexually experienced as his bravado would suggest, or if it hadn't been an easy task.

"Yes, Biff," she said, opting to assume that if he had tried so hard, and her mother had been willing to get back with and even marry Biff, that there had to be something, and maybe it was the sex.

He seemed to relax back into his old, normal self after that and they rode for a while in an awkward silence. As the night chill started to set in, Sarah began to feel it and wrapped her sweater around herself tighter.

"Here," Biff took off his grey zip up jacket at a stop light and passed it to her. "Being too cold can't be good for your... condition," he said awkwardly, trying to pass off the pleasant gesture. "Just don't go round telling people that you're my girl or nothing; \I've got a reputation to live up to," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Your secrets are all safe with me," Sarah replied, placing a light kiss on his cheek, far enough away from the soda shop that no one would see.

Sure enough, Lorraine was in there, waiting for her. She got out of Biff's car, wearing his jacket, she knew how bad this was going to look, but there wasn't any way around it, really.

"Wow," Lorraine said, unabashedly starring at Sarah as she walked in. "I thought you'd totally forgot about me."

"I'm sorry," she said. "We had a long… talk," Sarah looked around, not wanting to spread the already pretty well known rumor about her mother.

"Right, a talk," Lorraine said picking up her books and walking with Sarah out of the soda shop. "And that's why he gave you his favourite jacket?"

"It was cold, and he had the top down in the car," Sarah replied, and was struck by how lame the words sounded even coming out of her mouth. "It's not what you think."

"What I think?" Lorraine said with a devilish smirk, one she past down to her son Marty. "I think you two made up," she teased.

"What?" Sarah was shocked. "No! That's not what happened."

"Then what did happen?"

"Nothing," she paused. "We just … talked. That was it."

The two girls quieted their conversation as they walked by some of their class mates.

"What did you talk about?"

"What do you think?"

"And…?" Lorraine was clearly interested in what Biff had to say about the issue. She had no idea that he would offer to give "Marlene" money to help support their out of wedlock child, or that he himself was a victim of abuse, or that he could be a bit of a teddy bear.

"And nothing," Sarah began to clam up. "He said nothing. He thinks I'm making the whole thing up for attention and so that he'll marry me. As if I want that," Sarah rolled her eyes. _Good thinking, now in twenty years when mom remarries the asshole Auntie Lorraine will have a whole new joke to drunkenly toast to at the wedding._

"What a jerk," Lorraine agreed. "C'mon; it's late. My mom'll have kittens if we don't get home soon."

The two girls hurried their way back to Lorraine's house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Chapter Ten

The two girls sat up late talking and giggling until Lorraine's mother finally came up and told them to go to bed or there would be "dire" consequences.

"So who are you going to the dance with?" Sarah asked Lorraine from the cot set up next to her friend's bed.

"Calvin Klein," she said with a wistful sigh. "He's a dream boat."

"How come I've never heard of him?" Sarah asked. She was totally unaware that Calvin Klein went to Hill Valley High; maybe it was just a coincidence.

"He just transferred here; he's friends with George McFly," Lorraine said.

_Wasn't Marty's dad named George?_ She thought to herself. "Not going with George?"

"He's such a wimp," she said rolling her eyes. "He never stands up to anyone. Why would I go to the dance with him?"

"He's kind of cute," Sarah offered. "And really smart."

"True… He is smart," Lorraine agreed. "Who are you going with?"

"No one's asked me yet," Sarah said with a smile. "And I don't have a dress either."

"We'll get you a dress," Lorraine said. "We can go tomorrow after school."

"I still don't have anyone to go with," Sarah lamented.

"You mean Biff didn't ask you?"

"Why would he? He's obsessed with you," Sarah said. Even in her time Biff was still entranced with Lorraine McFly.

"Well, he is… you know?" Lorraine suggested. She didn't want to insult her friend, but she knew "Marlene" was right; Biff was borderline obsessed with her. To be honest, it was starting to get a little creepy. Lorraine didn't know why Marlene let Biff near her to begin with. "So if Biff's so in love with me, why'd you and him… you know?"

"I don't know," Sarah said with a sigh. The truth was she was wondering the very same thing. From the stories she had heard around town, Marlene spent much of her teenage years living in Lorraine Baine's shadow. Perhaps Marlene sincerely loved Biff, it would certainly explain the desperation she clung to him with in 1985.

_That must be it_, Sarah thought to herself. Her mother was in love with Biff, and he was obsessed with her best friend, the woman whose shadow she had been living in since the first grade. Perhaps getting Biff was Marlene's way of getting the lime light from Lorraine, meanwhile having sex with, and later marrying, Marlene was Biff's way of "getting" what he wanted when he was in high school. Namely: Lorraine.

Sarah thought of these things as she was drifting off to sleep.

That had to be the answer.

What other answer could there be? It was all about Lorraine; about living in her shadow, about lusting after her for years. About two people who couldn't get out of her personality's gravitational pull.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Chapter Eleven

The next morning the girls got dressed and headed to school. Lorraine let "Marlene" borrow some clothes while Lorraine's mother laundered her clothes for her.

They had English first, followed by math and then home economics. Sarah managed to struggle her way through until lunch.

"I need to go pick up my dress today after school," Lorraine said. "You should come too, maybe we can find something off the rack for you."

Lorraine and friends chattered about how lucky "Marlene" was that she was curvy, with a slim waist and generous hips and breasts; she was the "perfect" figure.

"You'll have no problem getting something off the rack," said one of the girls, a blonde who looked like she was trying very hard to look like Marilyn Monroe, but lacked the curves that she was obviously so jealous of "Marlene" for.

"Do you have a date yet?"

"How's your aunt?"

The questions were coming at her fast, but it was good to know that Lorraine and Biff weren't talking about what happened. She wondered if any of Biff's friends even knew that he and Marlene had been physical.

"Ladies," she heard the low voice of Biff, the I'm so confident I know I can get any of you voice that she had to willfully resist the urge to shrink from. There was no hint of the scared and abused boy she had been introduced to yesterday at his grandmother's house. "Which one of you lovely ladies wants to be the luckiest girl in the school?" he said, putting his arms around two of the girls, neither "Marlene" or Lorraine.

"Get lost, Biff," Lorraine said, mouthing off in her usual manner. "No one here wants your gorilla paws on them."

"One day, Lorraine," he said, standing up. "One day I'll teach you some respect."

There was something in the way he was speaking that was reminiscent of the way his grandmother had been talking to her.

"You need to learn some of respect yourself first, you ogre," Lorraine continued to antagonize. "You're just a bully, Biff, and outside of school no one cares who you are. 30 years from now, who's going to care about how cool you were in high school?"

She continued to berate him, and Sarah was reminded of the way his grandmother attacked him. "I'll go," she said with a whisper, looking down at the lunch tray in front of her.

"What!" Everyone was shocked into silence, most of all Lorraine and Biff.

"I'll go with you," Sarah looked up at Biff, the same compassionate look she had given him last night when they went for their drive.

Her answer seemed to stun Biff for a minute. He cocked his head to the side and stared open mouthed at her.

"But I need a dress," she looked down and then back up, her drawing her bottom lip between her teeth.

As if on cue, Biff pulled out his wallet and pulled out a handful of bills. "My favorite colour is red," he said as he handed her the money.

Sarah took the money and for a minute she had second thoughts. This might really mess things up. Biff was going to remember going to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance with Marlene, but she is going to deny the whole event ever happened, because as far as she knew, she had spent the entire year in Colorado with her aunt. She would have to figure out a way around it later, but for now she had bigger things to deal with.

Biff was starring at her hungrily, like she was a meal he would devour in time.

"I'll pick you up at 8," Biff said by way of departing. "And remember: red."

When the boys were out of the cafeteria, Lorraine and the other two girls turned to "Marlene."

"Are you insane?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Biff Tannen?"

Their questions bombarded her, but she just stared off after them.

"Hello? Marlene?" Lorraine said. "Are you crazy? Biff Tannen? He's just going with you because he wants to get close to me, you know that, right? I can't believe you'd let yourself get used like that."

Sarah snapped back to attention and looked straight at Lorraine. "Excuse me? It's not all about you, Lorraine. Just because you think you're the prettiest girl in school…" She shook her head and stood up from the table. There were a lot of emotions hiding under the surface for Sarah at the moment, and she was starting to really understand why her mother had bonded to Biff.

She collected her things and ran out of the lunch room, tears threatening to flow from her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Chapter Twelve

Sarah burst out of the cafeteria and ran straight into George and Marty McFly. Marty?

Sarah stopped as the two men wrapped her arms around her, steadying the tearful woman as she stared in utter amazement at Marty.

"Marlene?" George asked in his whispy voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" her voice was a million miles away as she blinked at Marty.

"I'll let you and Calvin talk then," he said. He was used to being the wingman; the one who didn't get the girl. Calvin Klein was helping him get Lorraine, if he wanted to date Marlene, a girl who had been linked to Biff, that was Calvin's funeral.

When George was gone, Marty grabbed Sarah by both shoulders.

"Marty?" she whispered.

"Sarah?" Marty questioned, wondering for an instant how she got here before it clicked. "The Delorean?"

"I hid it; don't worry." Last night she had snuck out and drove the Delorean to her grandparent's house. They had always kept a key under the front mat. She had let herself in and hid the car where no one would be able to see it.

"This is heavy," he said.

"No doubt," she looked at him. "Biff knocked my mom up."

"What!" Marty was shocked.

"That's why she's so in love with him; she had his son in 1956," she looked at her friend. "Everyone thinks I'm her."

"Marlene?"

She nodded.

"Has Biff seen you?"

"We're going to the dance together," Sarah said, looking down to the left.

Marty didn't even know what to say to that. There were so many issues with it. "You can't!" was all he could muster. First there was the issue of the space/time continuium. If she interfered with her mother's relationship with Tannen, Sarah might not even be born. And when "Marlene" and Biff go to the dance together, Biff will have vivid memories, while the real Marlene will insist she was never there. Then there was the fact that Sarah, in 1985, had made no secret of the fact that Tannen terrorized her and her mother, physically and emotioinally abusing them both.

"You're insane," was his closing comment. "You're going to write yourself out of history."

"I… He thinks I'm my mother; he took me to his grandmother's house yesterday and I saw something," she admitted. "I think I know why he's such a prick. His grandmother… She's horrible."

"Your sympathy is confusing first off," Marty said. "Second, it doesn't excuse the way he treats you and your mother, and everyone else for that matter."

"No, but it does explain it," she suggested. "I'll think of something to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Biff? Do something stupid?" Marty laughed. "I never knew you were a miracle worker."

Sarah laughed and nudged Marty with her shoulder. "You'd be surprised."

"Just be careful," Marty said. "Biff's a… he's a loose cannon. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Don't worry, Calvin," she teased. "You just try to keep yourself from being taken advantage of by Lorraine Baine's." Sarah winked at him.

"Tell me about it," he shook his head. "I never knew my mother was so… aggressive."

They laughed and hugged before going their separate ways.

"Please," he insisted. "Be careful. He's a monster."

_Not as monstrous as you think_, she thought to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Chapter Thirteen

After her blow up with Lorraine, Sarah chose not to go back to the Baine's house, instead going to her grandparents empty house. She had spent a lot of time here in the 1980s; her grandparents still lived in the same house.

She had picked up a red dress at the dress shop. It was very fashionable for the 1950s, and accentuated her curves and her narrow little waist. It came to just below the knee, with a little of the white crinoline exposed under the hem. It was off the shoulder, with a heart shaped bodice, the red "sleeves" around her upper arms. Sarah had combed her dark hair down, and put a red ribbon in as a headband. She was trying it on when the door bell rang.

Sarah froze, no one was supposed to be in the house, how would anyone know to ring the door bell. She crept down stairs quietly and peeked through the glass. "Biff," she whispered. _Damn it_.

She unbolted the door and looked at him. "Biff, what are you doing here?" She kept the opening very small so that he couldn't just bully his way inside, and he couldn't see her dress.

"Open the door, Marlene," he ordered.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes," he said.

She stepped behind the door and opened it. "Hurry up," she whispered. "My parents are in Berkley; no one is supposed to be in the house right now."

"So we're alone?" he said with a predatory grin as he shut the door, eyeing Sarah up, one hand pressed flat against the door beside her head, the other cupping her chin. "Look at you…" he smiled, pleased with her choice of dress.

"Biff," she said in a warning tone, ducking from underneath his arm. "I don't know where you were planning on going with that, or why you're here, so why don't you tell me and go. I can't afford to get caught here tonight, especially with you."

Her words were harsh, and Sarah immediately regretted them when she saw the look on his face. He looked hurt, and she noticed for the first time his one eye was a little puffy.

Her expression softened and she brushed his cheek with her hand. She didn't say a word, and he didn't offer anything either. She slipped her arm around the larger man's neck, pulling him against her. His hands slipped around her slender waist, burying his face into her hair.

They stayed like this, motionless and speechless, for several minutes.

"Are you okay?" she finally whispered, her cheek pressed against his chest.

Sarah could feel him nod.

"Do you need to stay here?" _Really?_ She asked herself. This was Biff Tannen, the man who terrorized and abused her and her mother for the last five years. He had made her home life not just uncomfortable, but almost unlivable, and she was inviting him in for a night?

His expression was dumb founded; had she really offered what he thought she had?

"On the couch, of course," she added quickly, turning bright red with embarrassment.

"Of course," he repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Just go move your car," she suggested. "We don't want people to see your car and make assumptions about what's going on."

"And what is going on?" he asked, his hands dropping to her hips, pulling back.

"Nothing."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Chapter Fourteen

He moved his car and came back under the cover of darkness.

While he was moving the car, she set up a make shift bed for him, placing an extra pillow and blankets on the couch. He came back, slipping through the front door and walking down the hall to the sitting room to see "Marlene" perched on the couch, still wearing her fancy red dress.

Biff was taken back; this was what he imagined life should be like. Coming home to a beautiful woman, in a beautiful home, where he could be treated like a king, and not treated like the stray dog his grandmother treated him like.

"I'll be upstairs, if you need anything just knock on my door," she said, standing up. "There's a powder room just under the stairs there," she said, gesturing down the hallway.

She went to walk past him and he stopped her, catching her around the waist. She smelt the way angels should smell, Biff thought.

"And what if I need you," he whispered in his low, almost threatening tone.

"You've already had me," she reminded him, wondering for a second why she thought this was a good idea.

He smiled down at her, that slightly sexy glimmer in his eyes. "I'd have you again if you'd let me," he whispered, leaning over her and pressing his mouth to hers.

His lips were hot and needy, just a little sweet. He was clumsy in the way teenagers were when they were over eager and under skilled. His hands were rough as they grabbed her rear through the dress, his fingers trying to bunch up the fabric up high enough to get his hands on her panties.

Sarah pulled away. "Biff, no," she whispered, twisting out of his reach.

"But," the hurt boy returned and Sarah began to wonder if she was just being played.

"But nothing," she took his hands. "We can't… Remember?"

He sighed and kissed her cheek again.

"Goodnight, Biff," she whispered, letting go of his hands.

Sarah went up to Marlene's room, and took the dress off. She sighed and looked at the door handle, cautiously flicking the small lock into the locked position.

"What am I doing?" she muttered to herself as she got dressed for bed and fell face first into the comforting down pillows and duvet.

When Sarah woke up Biff was gone, but left a note on the kitchen table. She sat down and read the note over her coffee, reading and rereading it over and over. It didn't even sound like Biff to her. She was really starting to wonder about her earlier hypothesis about Biff, Marlene and Lorraine, and the tangled relationship the three of them had.

She sat down with a pen and paper and began to write a reply of sorts, with the idea that she would give the letter to Biff; this could be her way out of the paradox she was creating by dating her mother's future husband.

When she put it like that, Sarah felt pretty creepy. Not only was Biff her mother's to be husband, he was Biff. Of course, she had seen a different side of him here in 1955. He was still the brutish, abusive and aggressive bully she knew him to be, but there was also a softer, more sensitive side to him. The side that regularly got the shit kicked out of him by his grandmother, the side that seemed genuinely excited that he might have a son, even out of wedlock that he'd never see.

The side of Biff that had kissed her, so passionately, so hungrily…

Sarah was brought out of her musings by a knock on the front door.

_Now who,_ she wondered to herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Chapter Fifteen

When Sarah peeked through the curtained glass of the front door she saw Lorraine. _Great_, she thought to herself but opened the door never the less.

"Hurry before the neighbours see you," Sarah whispered, pulling the other girl inside. "What are you doing here?"

The other girl looked down at her feet and drew a big breath before finally saying, in her very soft voice, "I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

Big words. Sarah didn't know how to reply so she just stood there, a little dumb struck.

"It wasn't right of me to say those things," Lorraine continued. "I'm sorry; I know I can be a little much at times."

"I'm sorry too," Sarah admitted. "I shouldn't have said what I said."

"But you were right," Lorraine said, her eyes meeting her best friend's, or the woman she presumed was her best friend, for a moment.

"Doesn't make what I said fair," Sarah offered.

The two girls hugged. "Do you want to come over to my place to get ready for the dance?"

"Sure," Sarah agreed quickly. "Just let me finish something up in the kitchen.

She dashed through, cleaning her cup and the coffee maker, picking up two envelopes and then upstairs to get her dress.

As she came back downstairs Lorraine was in the living room with a sly, "I know what you were doing last night," smirk.

"It's not what you think," Sarah said defensively as she slipped her Mary Jane shoes on.

"And what do I think?" Lorraine teased.

"Biff and I … You know, on the couch," Sarah said, turning bright red.

The blushing seemed to be all the proof Lorraine needed for her hypothesis. "So what did happen, then?"

"He needed a place to stay," Sarah said, offering no more details as to why he needed to be out of his own home. "He slept on the couch, I slept in my room." She paused before adding "With the door locked," just in case Lorraine thought it was an invitation to comment.

"Right," her friend said, a little disbelievingly.

On their way to Lorraine's they past a post box and Sarah dropped the two envelopes in.

"What's that?" Lorraine asked.

"Just some letters my parents asked me to mail for them," Sarah quickly lied.

The two chatted the rest of the way to Lorraine's house.

"You know, I don't want you to take offense," Lorraine started, her voice soft as usual. "But Biff's a jerk; and I don't think he's really the steady kind of guy."

"I know," Sarah admitted. "And besides, he loves you. Or at least he thinks he does; I think that's why he asked me out in the first place, because you'd turned him down so many times."

They talked about Biff, their relationship and everything else for the rest of the walk.

"All that aside, you do make a cute couple with him," Lorraine said. "Like if James Dean and Elizabeth Taylor got together."

Sarah knew enough of the 50s to know that was a huge compliment.

"Calvin Klein's pretty cute too," she offered with a sly smirk. "And more your height," she said with a giggle at her shorter companion. Truth is, Marty had always been picked on for being short, where as Sarah was fairly tall, almost 5'9", so next to Biff, they looked like a normal couple, meanwhile with Marty she always looked way out of place.

Thinking about that, she realized Jennifer was a more appropriate girl for Marty based on height alone; the two girls were very similar personality wise, it was just their height, and style, that differed.

"He's a total dream boat," Lorraine sighed.

"But what about George McFly? He's gonna go far," Sarah offered. She had been to the (post BttF1) McFly house; it was fabulous! Lorraine had decorated the estate home with very tasteful contemporary furniture and art, paid for largely with money made from McFly's many awesome sci fi books. George had evens signed one for Sarah once, and made sure now that his son's friend got a first edition copy of every book, free, just for being such a good fan.

"I don't know," Lorraine sounded hesitant. "He's nice and all, and not bad looking, but he's just so… quiet. I want a man who's bold, and brave."

Lorraine went on and she described many of the traits Sarah would have used to describe the George McFly she knew in 1985, not many of which described the young man terrorized by her future step-father in 1955.

_I wonder what changed in Biff and George to make them into the men they are in 1985 from the men they are now?_ Sarah thought to herself.

The girls continued to preen. Sarah allowed Lorraine to iron her hair straight, using almost half a can of hair spray, a lot even by 1985 standards.

By the end of the process, however, both girls looked beautiful.

"You look like Bettie Paige," Lorraine whispered with a giggle, thinking of one of the most famous pin up and "pornographic" models out there. "You're so beautiful."

"And you too," Sarah said, taking in the vision in palest blue silk and taffeta. "You look like…" Sarah stalled, unable to think of an actress or model who Lorraine even remotely resembled, even as pretty as she was.

"Munroe?" Lorraine offered.

"Prettier," Sarah thought up quickly.

Lorraine squealed with delight, giggling and bobbing her head from side to side. "I wonder what the boys are going to think?" she suddenly thought out loud. She turned to the mirror and began to preen again, perfecting the already perfect job she had done on her makeup and hair.

"If you keep fussing, you'll ruin it," Sarah found herself saying, taking Lorraine's hand. It was something her mother had always said to Sarah.

"You always say that," Lorraine laughed. "But you're right."

The door bell chimed and Lorraine turned to Sarah. "One of them is here!" she exclaimed. "I wonder whose date it is?" she said, slyly turning to Sarah.

Sarah just hoped Marty wouldn't try to fight Biff tonight, or at least wait until they got to the dance.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Chapter Sixteen

Lorraine and Sarah came rushing down the stairs, a flurry of white blue and crimson red, and Sarah had to admit she was starting to feel the rush of going to the dance. It was exciting; dances in 1985 were affairs Sarah pretended to be too cool to even want to go, but that was mostly because she didn't have anyone to go with.

Truth was, even if she was going with Biff Tannen, a brute and a bully, she was excited to be going at all. And Lorraine was right, with her dark hair brushed, curled and pinned, and her bright red dress contrasting with her pale skin, Sarah/Marlene looked like a vision.

Lorraine opened the door and Biff Tannen was standing on the front step.

"Ladies," said the over compensating teen, extending his arms to the side. "Why don't you both look gorgeous? Like sugar," he said turning to Lorraine in her blue white dress. "And spice," he leered at Sarah and she was hit with the sudden sinking feeling once again reminding her that this probably isn't the best of ideas…

Biff's arm slipped around Sarah's shoulder and he pulled her in. "Do you have my jacket, baby?" he asked, appropriately enough. He was only wearing a black button down short sleeve shirt.

Sarah just nodded and turned to the hall closet, pulling out the gray jacket with black trim. "Here," she said.

As if on some horrible cue, the young teens heard a second car pull up, undoubtedly "Calvin" here to pick up Lorraine.

"Little twit," Biff said under his breath as Lorraine rushed out the front door, forgetting her stole, to see him. Biff put on his jacket and kept his eyes on the woman of his dreams and the man who had been causing him nothing but grief since he showed up.

"Calvin!" she exclaimed excitedly, throwing her arms around her unknown son and blushing, feigning innocence. "You look so handsome…" she offered in her soft, breathy voice.

Sarah could feel Biff tensing as he slipped his jacket on, watching Lorraine flirt with the Irish Bug's friend. Sarah slipped her arm around his waist. "Let's go," she whispered in his ear. "Quickly."

"Yea," Biff replied, his voice a million miles away as his stare burned into the "happy couple." "Let's make like a tree and get out of here."

Sarah tried not to wince at his bad simile; even in 1985 Biff was horrible for mixing his metaphors and getting his words wrong. She picked up a black velvet bolo that matched her hair and Lorraine's white stole, heading for the door with Biff.

As they passed the other couple Sarah handed off the stole and patted the other girl on the shoulder; if only she knew who she was about to paw up. It was all Sarah could do not to giggle and tell Lorraine when she was mooning on and on about "Calvin Klein" that she was really day dreaming about molesting her own son.

As the two young men passed close to each other, Sarah could feel the tension between them. She made sure to keep herself between then, and tucked her arm into the crook of Biff's elbow, directing him away from the confrontation.

Biff's black Ford coupe was parked, top down, in front of the cream coloured hard top that Marty had borrowed from Doc Brown. Sarah thought for a moment and decided the Ford was still a better looking car, with sleek, round curves it looked almost feminine. Biff was starting to make more sense to her.

He walked around to the driver's side of the car without opening her door, not that she expected him to, but really?

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head, opening her own door and sliding in next to him.

"So, we've got sometime before the dance really gets good," her date said with a leering tone in his voice. "Wanna go park somewhere?" he asked, but it was more of a statement of what he planned to do more than asking "Marlene" for her input.

"Biff," she protested again, rolling her eyes. "We can't."

"I say bull shit to that," he argued, his voice getting a little tighter as he pulled away from the curb. "You aren't even showing? What'd be the harm?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself. "Maybe this was all a mistake," she muttered, looking at her reflection in the side mirror.

"Are you being moody because … ?" he looked over at her.

"No," she shot back sharply. Suddenly Sarah was brought back to the fact Biff was a brute; she had been so blinded with sympathy after what she saw at his grandmother's house that she glossed over the fact that he was a selfish bully. "I'm 'moody' because my date is a brutish bully, and I gave you something I can never take back and you don't even care!"_ Where'd that come from?_

"Hey," he raised his voice, getting defensive now. "I told you, you were my first too, so we're even on that one."  
"Yeah, totally even," she said, rolling her eyes. "Because your the one who's having your junior year ruined because you're going to swell to the size of a house? And you have to go live in the middle of nowhere with your crazy Baptist aunt?" Sarah looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "We are not even."  
Biff stared at her silently for a second before wheeling the car into a parking lot. He drove to a dark corner and stopped the car, killing the engine. For a second Sarah thought she had pushed too far, he was going to beat the shit out of her as he had done a dozen times in 1985. His eyes were on fire and Sarah shrank back against the door, but it wasn't far enough to get away from him as he reached out and grabbed her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Chapter Seventeen:

Sarah was about to yell when he pulled her across the bench seat. "Yell and I'll hurt you even more," he hissed before roughly claiming her mouth with his.

Her eyes went wide at first as his tongue forced his way into her mouth, but suddenly softened, his hands which had been holding the fabric of her bolo sweater loosened and began to massage her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered shut and Biff's left hand slid down her chest to her waist, arm wrapping around her and pulling her tighter to him.

He was shuffling on the seat as he brought one knee up and Sarah did her best to keep hers tightly together. His left arm pulled again, his right circling around her shoulders, his fingers working their way into her hair, cupping the back of her head as he laid her back on the seat.

_Panic!_ Sarah thought to herself, but her body was unable to respond the way she wanted to; truth be told she was enjoying the feelings he was giving her. The heat of his hands through the thin material of her dress, the solid sense of security that he had never brought to her in her own time, the scent of his after shave; it was intoxicating.

"Shh..." he whispered, his hand sliding over her hip. "I've got you," he reassured her, moving his lips across her jaw before capturing her earlobe between his hot lips. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his breath hot enough to give Sarah goose bumps.

It was her turn to speak, but she found herself speechless.

With one hand still supporting her head, Biff's free hand roamed down her hip, bunching her skirt up over her knee, trying to find the sweet spot between her legs. For her part, Sarah's hands remained busy trying to push down her skirt and foil his search.

"Marlene," he said in a warning tone she had heard so many times. "Just let me do it," he urged, his voice a mix of violence and pleading.

Sarah was torn between resisting and giving in. It was Biff, so it should have been easy to say no, but his mouth was so hot against her skin, and his hands were warm. It was obvious he wanted her, between the patting hands and the bulge she felt against her leg, and she was starting to think maybe she wanted him too…

"Biff, we can't," she urged again, reaching down and cupping his face with her hands. His eyes were a mix of lust and violence that sent a tingle straight through her to her most intimate of places. "Please…" she whispered, drawing him back up to her and kissing him deeply. "We should really be getting to the dance," she urged when their kiss broke.

"You really want to go to the dance?" Biff asked, looking a little hurt, shifting back on the seat.

"People are already talking about us," she whispered as tenderly as she could. _I can't believe it! Just run!_ Her better judgment was urging her, and yet she stayed in the car. "I have to leave after tonight; I don't know when I'm going to come back..."

Biff seemed shocked by this, his face unable to hide his disbelief. "I thought you were just going to your aunts for a year and then coming back?"

Sarah knew that when her mother went to Colorado she ended up staying there for some time. She met Sarah's father there, they were married there and didn't move back to California until Sarah was born. This was going to break Biff's heart; maybe he'd be nicer to her 1985 counter part and her mother?

She leaned in and kissed his cheek again. "I know this won't be the last time we see each other, Biff," her voice measured and reassuring. "Let's enjoy tonight," she whispered, her large eyes pleading with him.

"Okay," he shifted back into driving position and turning the car back on.

The couple left the dark parking lot and Sarah noticed that her heart, which had been racing the entire time, had settled. She wasn't afraid of Biff at this point, there was no fear he was going to hurt her in the back of the alley. The young woman was more afraid she would give into the pleasure and heat of his mouth and succumb to him as her mother had.

The school was still five minutes of very cold drive away, and even though it was California, it was also late fall and the air was chill. Sarah shifted into the middle of the bench seat and slid under Biff's arm, idly checking her hair in the rear view to make sure it wasn't too messed up. The last thing she wanted was to add fuel to her mother's bad reputation fire.

He kissed the top of her head and gave her a squeeze, continuing to drive but with a more triumphant smirk.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Chapter Eighteen:

By the time Biff and Sarah got to the dance it was in full swing. It didn't take long for the "old" Biff, the one she knew from 1985, to come back. Once among his friends, he began to drink, and as he did, he became less focused on his date and more on every other woman, especially Lorraine.

"I can't believe she's here with that twit Calvin Klien when she could have been here with me," he drunkenly said, standing behind the school amongst his friends, with Sarah oppressively under his arm, holding up his weight.

_Deja vu_, she thought to herself. _And you actually thought that this dog could change?_Her thoughts were as bitter as Biff's disparaging words about Lorraine and "Calvin." They were lurid enough to make even his friends, also drunks but submissive to the big dog Tannen, uncomfortable in "Marlene's" presence. The way they looked at her, it was obvious that they knew she was Biff's "girl," as far as the boys were concerned: untouchable under pain of beat down, but it was equally obvious that they didn't know about her "condition." Or rather, her mother's condition.

"Stay here, sweet heart," Biff drunkenly ordered as he went off around the corner. Sarah assumed he was either going to piss or puke, either way she didn't want any part of it.

There was an awkward silence as the guys smoked, and offered Sarah an unfiltered cigarette.

"You know, Marlene," one of the guys, a tall, slender dark haired boy wearing a white suit and blue/red 3D glasses said to her. "You could do better than Biff. Not that he's a bad guy, but I mean... You gotta know he's head over heels for Lorraine Baines."  
She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at her shoes. "You're right, but..." she shrugged, unsure what else she could say. She let out a sigh and took a deep breath, prepared to finish her sentence, but was cut off by Lorraine's cries for help.

Immediately everyone's attention was around the dark corner Biff had disappeared around. Sarah went first, followed by the boy in the 3D glasses and the rest of Biff's thugs. What they saw when they rounded the corner was enough to break Sarah's heart.

Biff was looming over George McFly, with a shaken and frightened looking Lorraine inside the car Marty had borrowed to pick her up. It was clear from the panicked and scared look on Lorraine's face what was going on.

Sarah felt her heart drop and bit her bottom lip as George McFly's fist curled and he cold cocked Biff right in the jaw.

_Good!_ She thought bitterly to herself. _He deserves it!_ But why? Did he deserve it because he was a jerk? Or did it have to do with the fact that he had left her with his friends and climbed into a car with her best friend with the intent of forcing himself on her...

With tears welling in her eyes Sarah turned and ran.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Chapter Nineteen

Sarah ran back to her grandparents' house, tears streaming down her face, bringing with them Kohl eyeliner and mascara with it; clearly they hadn't invented water proof varieties yet. Above her head the skies were darkening; the full moon that had been shining so brightly was now covered by fast moving and ominous clouds.

_Good!_ She thought bitterly. She was done with this stupid time. She was over it. She ran into the house and set everything straight so she could leave unnoticed and carefully backed the Delorean out of the garage.

_ Serves him right!_ She thought. He was a jerk, and if he was going to pull something like that, try to force himself on her best friend when he was supposed to be going to the dance with _her_...

_No..._ she mentally corrected herself. _He was at the dance with Marlene, not you._

"Stupid Biff," she muttered to herself. They were two simple words she had said a million times over, but never with such bitterness as now. Never because he broke her heart.

_Stupid you!_ Her better judgment countered. _It wasn't even you he was talking to when you two were together. It wasn't you he was kissing. It isn't you he trusts with his secrets. It's your mom! He thinks you're Marlene!_

Of course, her judgment was right, but still, it didn't change the fact that she had allowed herself to fall for Biff, that she had allowed herself to become drawn in by his tragic story, his bad boy attitude, or his puppy dog eyes.

Still in her Betty Paige look, heels and curls, she pressed her foot to the floor and headed for the road heading out of town. She wasn't sure how the timers worked, but she fiddled with the dials until she found the date and time she had left.

"I just want to go home," she said with a sob, shifting the car up a gear.

Once she broke out of the city limits, she began banging through the gears aiming for 88 miles per hour. She didn't know that 88 miles per hour was the magic number; all Sarah knew was that when she gassed it and shifted up she ended up here. She assumed that doing the same thing would get her back home.

At 88 mph the lights around her began to swirl and she got a flash of cold.

And BANG!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Chapter Twenty:

Sarah returned the Delorean to Doc Brown's place quietly and snuck out of the garage only to run right into Marty.

"Sarah, what were you thinking?" he asked, grabbing her by the shoulders. He looked her over and shook his head. "And why are you still dressed like that?"

Obviously this Marty had been the one who had seen her in the past. Yay...

"I lost my jeans..." she admitted quietly.

"You can't go home dressed like that," he protested. "What if Biff sees you? What if...?" It was clear Marty was panicking more than Sarah. "Aw man, this is heavy... If Biff sees you like this, he's going to know what happened."

"You're giving him a lot of credit," she said, pushing away from her friend. "He isn't that bright."

"But he would remember... this..." Marty stumbled over his words, gesturing to her in the stunning red dress.

Sarah smirked. "This?"

"You, dressed like that," he said, recovering a little.

"Look, McFly," she said with a roll of her eyes. "If you're not going to let me go home like this, you'll have to help me."

"How? Just name it," he offered quickly.

"Go get some clothes from Jennifer; a skirt or something, her pants would be way too short… And a black t shirt," she added.

"On it," he said before disappearing, leaving Sarah sitting in Doc Brown's garage in her red dress. It was a very nice dress; she wished she didn't have to get rid of it. She let out a sigh and wondered how things would be different between her mother and Biff; would they even get back together? How badly did she fuck up the world she knew? She doubted things could be worse but…

Marty returned with a black t shirt, one of his jean jackets and a skirt he had borrowed off his sister as Jennifer wasn't home. He also brought her a pair of black Docs he hope would fit. He left the garage to let her get dressed in private. She changed and shook her hair out and carefully folded the dress, putting it into the back pack he had used to bring the clothes to her.

"So, what do you think the chances are that I really screwed things up?" she asked, swinging the bag over her shoulder.

"Well, Biff isn't a rich ass hole running Hill Valley into a biker run hole, so I'm guessing you didn't screw up that bad," he said with a laugh.

"Uh…" Sarah obviously wasn't in on the joke.

"Don't worry; everything looks normal," he reaffirmed. "My parents haven't changed; my family is the same as it was before (AN: in their final, happy family/George the Hero arch). It'll be okay."

Sarah nodded, taking a deep breath.

It was a short walk to her home. Good news was she was still in the same house. Biff's vanity plated car was in the drive way, all be it a slightly nicer model than the one she had known before going to the past. Her mom's car was parked beside it and a third car was blocking it in.

She took a deep breath to steady herself from shaking as she walked up the drive and walk to the front door, slipping her key into the lock. Still worked, bonus! She swung the door home and stepped inside.

The home was still the same layout, but it looked like everything was upgraded. There were no holes in the wall from Biff's temper tantrums and no empty beer and liquor bottles lying around. Bonus number two!

"Sarah, is that you?" her mother's voice called from the kitchen. "You're late for dinner again!"

"Leave her alone, Mom," a male voice sounded.

"No, Jacob, it isn't every day you come to visit," Marlene insisted.

Sarah felt light headed but dropped her bag at the door, took off her boots and rushed upstairs. "Just going to get changed; I'll be down in a second," she shouted.

She pushed into her room and threw on a pair of jeans, thinking the skirt was just too obviously not her. She returned to the main level of the house and went to the dinning room.

"Hey sis," her former Uncle Jacob said. "How was school?" He looked like the perfect cross between Biff and Marlene. It was amazing.

"Good," she said feeling slightly numb. She took a spot across from her mother, to Biff's left and Jacob's right.

"Your brother just graduated from UCLA's medical program," Marlene said proudly.

"Wow, congrats," she said, trying not to stare at Biff.

"Yep," the proud father said with a smirk. "Got your dad's looks and your mom's brain; best of both worlds."

The table laughed. Did Biff just make a joke at himself? On that note, is he thin again? Fit, even? And her mother… Wow… Smiling, sober and … Happy?

Sarah continued to eat the surreal dinner. It seemed as if everything were better than when she had left it. Even her mom's cooking tasted better.

There was something in the way Biff was looking at her, though. Something that, while not as creepy as his drunken leering, was still unnerving. She let it pass for now, her mother was happy, unabused and healthy, in touch with her son and living with her "Prince Charming." Or at least a reasonable expectation. Okay, maybe more like "better than what he was before" Biff.


End file.
